Yami the Spirit of Life
by Kawaii Chibi Fox
Summary: So now I'm in Digimon Frontier. Everyone seems nice enough, but do I seriously have to choose between Takuya, Koji, and Koichi? No, no I don't. And I have the spirit of Life. Not bad. What's in store for me this time? What will happen when they find out what I am? Will I eat something other than pizza? We shall see...
1. New Life

**I decided with my Naruto fanfic, it wouldn't be done for a long time. So, I decided to do this now. This is for Digimon Frontier. Let me get Takuya for the disclaimer.**

**DW: 'Sup Taky, can you do the disclaimer? Here's 1,000¥.**

**Taky: (Takes yen) O.K. The Digital Weaver does not own Digimon Frontier.**

**DW: Thanks, YOU SHALL PASS!**

"Cause we got the fire,fire,fire. And we gonna let it burn,burn,burn."=speech

'I still love this song'=thoughts

* * *

My POV

It was weird traveling through dimensions like that. For about 10 minutes, it was all colors and stuff. Weird (shudders).

After those 10 minutes, I saw sky blue and a small layer of green very far away. Wait a minute, that meant that the trees and stuff were very far away and they were getting closer very fast. Oh no, I'm falling from who knows how high.

I'm almost there, I'm panicking. I close my eyes, preparing for impact.

But it doesn't come. I open my eyes only to see a blur of red, black, and yellow carrying me. I pass out due to nausea. I'll have to thank whatever saved me later.

Takuya's POV

It was a really boring day in the Digital World. Zoe and Koji were picking meat apples, JP and Tommy were gathering firewood, and Bokomon, Neemon, Koichi, and I stayed behind.

'This is so boring, I wish something new would happen.' Then, as if the Celestial Angels heard my prayer, something did happen. In the sky, there was a huge eruption of flames that quickly died out. Then I see this girl falling from the sky. Not thinking at all, I spirit-evolve to Agunimon and catch her just before she hits the ground. I look down at her, she has brown hair with a bright orange streak in the front. She looks about my age. She is wearing a purple jacket bearing a crescent moon with three triangles inside, a yellow shirt with green trimmings, lilac jeans, navy boots, and a yellow choker studded with a silver oval. She also seemed to have a flame designed bo-staff made out of, I don't believe it, chrome digizoid. I bring her back to camp.

My POV

My eyes slowly open hearing whispers of 'she's waking up'. My vision comes back completely, only to see six pairs of eyes staring at me. One was brown, one was blue, one was green, another was also green, one was reddish-brown, and another was blue. I was feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes on me so I got a bit ticked off.

"What're you staring at, huh?" They all looked away in embarrassment, while the one with brown eyes and the two with blue eyes blushed a bit. Then the girl with green eyes spoke up.

"Sorry, but it's hard not to stare when Taky here (points thumb at Takuya) runs into camp claiming that you fell from the sky after it lit on fire." I turn my head to look at the now named Taky.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. So you saved me, huh? I remember more red, black and yellow that you." Taky blushes at my comment.

"Sorry 'bout that, here, let me show you." He takes out a small, black and red device and a ring appears around his hand.

"EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" It seems that he is lit on fire. When it dies down, I see a figure with long, blond hair and is wearing red and black armor. "AGUNIMON!"

"That's what it looked like to me. Well, thank you for saving me from that fall." Taky changes back and the blond girl punches him in the back of his head.

"TAKY, WHAT IF SHE WAS EVIL?! YOU CAN'T GO TRUSTING THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"Whoa. Chill Zoe. I have a feeling about her that we can trust her. What's your name?"

"Yami Matsuda. Nice to meet you, what are all of your names?" Taky then points to the blond girl.

"That's Zoe Orimoto," he points to the blue eyed guys who blushed, " the twins are Koji Minamoto with the long hair and Koichi Kimura with the short hair," he points to the little, green eyed boy, " that's Tommy Himi," he points to the slightly overweight, reddish-brown eyed guy, "that's JP Shibiyama," he points to himself " and I'm Takuya Kanbara." He smiles sweetly at me. I'm going to like it here!

* * *

**That's it for now. R+R and no flames! DIGIWEAVER PEACE OUT!**


	2. Revelations, Suicide, and Acceptance

**(Yawn) It's 4:00 AM but anytime is a good time to write fan fiction. Now, excuse me for a sec...**

**DW: HEY KOJI!**

**Koji: WHAT?!**

**DW: I NEED YOU TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Koji: WHY SHOULD I?!**

**DW: (lights body on fire) Or else I'll fight you right here right now.**

**Koji: (pales) OK!OK!OK!OK!OK! Digital Weaver does not own Digimon Frontier. If she did, I would end up with (shudders) ****_Takuya._**

**DW: Yes you would. You may leave.**

"Omg, the sky lit on fire"=speech

'How is that possible'=thought

_"I like singing"=_song

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

My POV

The frontier crew are really nice to me, especially Takuya, Koji, and Koichi, who help me with anything that they can manage. Zoe, according to some logic that since we are the only girls, that we are BFFs. I'm actually okay with this. In my home world, I had no friends. So this was completely fine with me. JP didn't bother me, so I didn't bother him. Tommy kind of looked up to me as an older sister who cares for him. He even calls me Yami-nee-chan. We haven't run into any wild digimon yet, so things have been pretty boring. Oh, and I have a green and pink D-tector.

We migrate around a lot, but still nothing. I blow an orange hair from my face as I'm sitting on my makeshift bed. I wake up at around 4-ish so I have to wait. Just then, Takuya wakes up. He yawns and looks around only to see me.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I naturally wake up this early. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"I can sing pretty well, do you want me to sing?" He blushes at this.

"Sure. I-I mean if it's okay with you." I nod.

"Lie down and get comfy." He lies down on my lap. Strange choice of place, but who am I to judge? I start to sing.

"_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing. Cause we got the fire, and we're burnin' one hell of a something. They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space. Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race. When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world. We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. Cause we got the fire, fire, fire. Yeah, we got the __fire, fire, fire.  
And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn. We gonna let burn, burn, burn. Gonna let it burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn."_

I stop to see Takuya staring at me. I look around to see that everyone else was staring at me too.

"What?" Takuya responds with a shocked voice.

"One, you have a fantastic singing voice." I blush at this,"Two, while you were singing, you grew red fangs, your eyes turned red and slitted, and your hair went up in flames but it didn't affect your singing. Just what are you?" I freak out a little at this. So he finally noticed. I had to tell him the truth. I sigh then speak.

"So you really want to know, huh?" I get a bunch of nods for an answer. I continue."If you must know, I'm... A... Flame... Vampire." I open my eyes to see everyone staring at me. Then Takuya voices what everyone was thinking.

"What's a flame vampire?" I sigh at this.

"You know what a vampire is?" He nods. " Well, a flame vampire consumes heat and fire and we are able to control it. And your flame is so strong and I'm so hungry, please forgive me." And with that, I sink my red fangs into his neck, not drinking his blood, but drinking his flame. Strangely, he was able to regenerate it just as fast as I was drinking it.

After a few blissful minutes, I realize what I'm doing and hastily pull away.

"OMG! Gomen Takuya! I was too hungry to think!" Just as I finished my apology, Zoe punches my in the back of my head hard.

"GET AWAY FROM TAKUYA-KUN NOW YOU FIRE FREAK GIRL! Takuya, are you alright?" Takuya just sits there in shock, tenderly touching the spot where I bit him: twin red bite marks oozing red stuff. Most people would say that this is blood, but I know better. "Oh Takuya, you're bleeding." She takes out a handkerchief, "Let me get that for you" I have to warn her, liquid flame will seriously burn her.

"Wait, Zoe-chan, that's not blood! It's-" A piercing scream erupts from Zoe's lips. "-liquid flame." I finish. "I got this." I quickly lick up the flames, sealing up the marks while Taky is blushing, then quickly get up and turn around to leave for good. After all, I may have hurt Takuya-kun and how could they accept a freak like me, no one at home or Zoe did.

Just as I'm about to leave, a hand rests on my shoulder. I turn around to see Takuya, apparently snapped out of his shock, smiling warmly at me and he asks, "Where are you going, Yami?"

"Somewhere I can't suck the flame out of anyone, especially you. Even though it was the tastiest I have ever come across."

"Thanks for the compliment, I think. By the way, it felt really good when you bit me. I don't mind if you drink from me." My eyes were wide for a second. Then I spoke with a cold, steely voice.

"You don't mean that, I hurt you. Zoe was right, I am just a freak. No one at home accepted me and no one ever will, not even here. I'll just go to the cliff by the lake." He nods at this and I run to the cliff and jump off; hoping to end my hate-filled life. I look above me to see Agunimon about to jump after me. I yell at him to stop or else he would die too. I hit the surface of the water. It burns a bit with me being a flame vampire. I notice some kind of force calling to a section of the lake. I swim over there, only to find a cavern. In the center of the air bubble in the cavern, there was a figurine. It looked like a plant-girl. My D-tector started reacting. I knew what had to be done.

"SPIRIT!" My D-tector draws the spirit in. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" In a whirl of leaves, I am left a green silhouette. Then, green and pink armor are layered out on my body. Then everything settles."GERANIMON!" I have long, red hair, green skin, and large, yellow eyes. I have a green half-face plate with some pink markings showing my mouth and my eyes, pink body-tight armor with green markings, and 6, large, petal-like wings that are pink with white edges and yellow centers. At the tips of my wings, I have the kanji for life.**(A.N. The kanji for life in the symbol for the village hidden in the leaves.)**

I examine my figure using the water to check all around myself. Not bad, not bad at all. If I have a spirit, then there is a reason for me to live. Aw man! Taky was telling the truth! I have to go back to apologize! I fold my wings around me, morphing them into a waterproof suit. I dive into the water the the spot where I entered. I jump out of the water; morphing my suit back into wings. I fly up the the ledge only to see... Takuya crying. Was it about me? Maybe he wouldn't recognize me like this. I walk up to him.

"What's wrong, dear child?" He sniffles a bit before looking at me.

"What digimon are you?" Yes! He doesn't recognize me! I smile before replying.

"I'm Geranimon, and I want to help. What's wrong?"

"S-s-s-she's g-g-gone." Yup, it's about me.

"Who?"

"Yami Matsuda, the kindest, most beautiful inside and out person I know, and I love her." I inwardly widen my eyes. That explains a lot."She thought that because she was a flame vampire and because she bit me, that no one would accept her. In reality, that was the best feeling of my life, and no side or after effects. I don't care what she is!" He finishes his mini-rant on that note.

I give a small smirk, then I go back to my human, or should I say flame vampire, form. Takuya gasps then pulls me into a tight hug. I laugh at this.

"Oh Takuya, by the way, I love you too."

"You're alive! And you got your spirit!"

"Yes, I'm alive. Let's go back to the others, but first, I'm a bit ti-." And with that, I pass out from exhaustion. I feel Takuya pick me up, and move towards the campsite. Once I assume that we're there, I hear Zoe's voice.

"Taky! You're back! Ugh, why did you bring that (shudders)_ fire freak girl_? Here, give her to me, I'll dispose of her for you." I hear a hard slap sound. Takuya probably slapped Zoe. Then I hear Takuya's voice speak up.

"Get away from her Zoe, I won't let you touch my girlfriend. I hate you!" I hear everyone gasp at the word 'girlfriend'.

"S-s-she's your g-g-girlfriend? Why would you hate me." Takuya set me down on a makeshift bed before replying.

"She suicidal and it's all your fault."

* * *

**So that's it for now. What will happen now that I have my spirit? Will Zoe ever not be mean to me? Will the pizza guy deliver the pizza actually on time? You just have to keep reading YAMI THE SPIRIT OF LIFE!****  
**

**R+R, no flames, and DIGIWEAVER PEACE OUT! PEACE!**


	3. A Hunka Hunka Burninggreymon!

**I'm baaaacckkk. This will be a ****permanent disclaimer, lasting 'till the end of this story. Hmmmm, who to force, who to force...**

**Tommy: I'll do it, Yami-nee-chan.**

**DW: Thank you Tommy. While we're here, call me the Digital Weaver, OK?**

**Tommy: OK! The Digital Weaver never will own Digimon Frontier.**

**DW: You're the best, Tommy.**

**Takuya: WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**DW: One, how'd you get in here? Two, you tie with Tommy.**

**Takuya: (crying anime tears) Okaaaaaay!**

"What to eat for lunch..."=speech

'Maybe more pizza'=thoughts

**Warning: Maybe some OOC, not sure.**

**DW: On with le story! ^w^ I will remove this message once the chapter is finished. I will post along with my work.**

* * *

My POV

"She's suicidal and it's all your fault!" I begin to wake up at these words. Tommy then asks a preferably avoidable question.

"JP, what does 'suicidal' mean?" Oh god why, Tommy. JP and everyone is still shocked by what Takuya said. JP gulps then answers.

"Suicidal means that you want to kill yourself." Tommy gasps at this.

"Why would Yami-nee-chan want to do that?" I speak up at this point and everyone notices me.

"I felt like I couldn't be accepted for what I am. Then, something changed my mind."

"What changed your mind?"

"This." I bring out my D-tector, "Execute: Spirit Evolution! GERANIMON!" The process feels the same as it did the last time, my cells being stripped down, being replaced by data streams. My hair growing out to my knees, armor being laid out across my body. My eyes becoming a blank yellow before being covered by a mask. Six petal-like wings growing out of my back. But something was different this time, I had a gold pendant strung around my neck on a silver chain. Oh well.

As the leaves died down, everyone was staring at my new form. These are the reactions: Takuya smiles, then looks confused at the pendant. Koji smiles a bit. J.P is in shock at me getting my spirit. Tommy looks freaking adorable smiling like a little chibi animated kid. SO KAWAII ^w^! Koichi, however, straight up glomps me.

"Where did you get your spirit, Yami-chan? You look amazing!" I blush a bit, but no one can see it under my mask. Praise the mask! I sit down, and explain what happened. Zoe then comes up to me and apologizes for hating on me.

'Hmm... I should probably forgive her. After all, no one at home forgave me.' So I did forgive her. We are now BFF's again! YAY BFF'S! Just then, two Digimon come seemingly out of nowhere, drawing attention to themselves. One looks like a white chicken with a pink band around her (A.N. Originally, Bokomon was a girl, so that's what I'm rollin' with) waist, while the other one looks like a yellow bunny with red pants. Apparently, everyone knows them, but me.

"Bokomon! Neemon! Where were you all this time!?" The now-named Bokomon replies.

"Takuya, my boy, we really have no idea where we were. It's like we were cancelled out of existence for that time by an extremely powerful force."(A.N. Yes, I cancelled them out out existence.) We then decided to take five.

**Le next morning...**

We were all sitting around in a circle, enjoying some peace and quiet. Then, Bokomon decided to ruin it.

"Isn't it nice to have some peace and quiet-" Neemon then rudely interrupted her saying what I just typed.

"Let's have some fun and play charades!" Bokomon sighs at Neemon's antics.

"I thought you said fun." As she says this, three plant poke up out of the ground. Turns out these were digimon.

"I always wanted to try that thing where you pretend that you're in an imaginary box!" (shaking head)Neemon, Neemon, Neemon.

"If only the box was real." Tommy then just sighs.

"I really messed up." What's he talking about? Then, like in Phineas and Ferb, everyone starts rippling, a sign that they're having a flashback. I wonder what they're flash backing about. After about a minute of everyone rippling and me sitting here, awkwardly, the group comes back to reality. Zoe then tries to cheer up Tommy.

"It's ok Tommy, what happened wasn't your fault." What happened? JP then got all heroic.

"The next time I see that guy, I'll get your spirit back. Even if I have to do it by myself!" When will he learn? So, Zoe lost her spirit. Neemon, being the Bakamon that he is, spoke idiotically.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Bokomon huffs.

"Based on your last encounter, I don't think that would be very wise." Good thinking, good thinking.


End file.
